1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to slack adjusters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slack adjusters are well known and, in one form, have a non-rotatable fast-threaded output member threadedly engaged by a pair of nuts. One of the nuts is a first "brake-force-transmitting" nut clutchable to prevent rotation thereof and the other is a second "adjustment" nut clutchable to a land. Relative axial movement of these nuts relative to the output member is a measure of "excessive" brake clearance. Restoration of the normal spacing between these nuts restores brake clearance to "normal".